


Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit

by NightDragon5656



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angry Eren Yeager, Angst, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, But i dont know any french, Captivity, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has PTSD, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Experimentation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jean Being An Asshole, Kidnapped Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Lots of torture lol (not actually though dont worry), Nanaba switches pronouns, Nonbinary Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Partial Mind Control, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Pining, Poor Eren Yeager, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Shapeshifter Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thanks for that one Grisha, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Torture, Trying to decide if i should put werewolves in there too, Unethical Experimentation, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yes it isnt all so sad despite what the tags will lead you to believe, inhumane experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656
Summary: A scowl contorted Levi’s usually passive face, teeth bared in a vicious snarl and eyes glowing a glacial grey. He could practically smell the fear hanging in the air – a fetid scent mixing with the salt of tears and sweat.(Lol the first time I uploaded this I’d forgotten to add a summary so here’s a small extract from the first chapter).
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Keith Shadis & Shouting, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi & Nanaba & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi & Petra Ral, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Pixis & Alcohol, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a couple Shingeki no Kyojin vampire AU fics and came up with my own. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Oh, and if you have read what few chapters are up of my other SnK fic, Hunger, then know that I am still writing it! I'm just having a little trouble right now so I thought I'd clear my head and that's where this fic comes in. I'm going to be honest, this one is more of a side project but it's not like any of my fics are ever going to have a consistant upload schedule lol.  
> There's also another one I started - even more of a side project than this one... O.O It's a back project! Omg okay I'll stop. But yeah, with that one it's just me making Eren go through grief and working out his own happiness so let me know if you would like to read that one too. :)

White-hot adrenaline ignited throughout his blood – his very life force on fire. Eren’s pupils were dilated in utter terror and his quaking limbs struggled to hold himself up without the aid of the thick tree trunk beside him. Blood trickled sluggishly from vicious slash marks all over his body and it dripped into his dulling right eye from a head wound that made him feel disorientated and dazed. He watched on in fear as a monstrous man strode languidly towards him, twirling Eren’s previously dropped, silver blade with great, spine-chilling dexterity whilst a manic grin split his demented face.

The man was of an imposing height and yet broader still with muscles that appeared to jump out of his very skin, dirtied business suit tight on his large body. His candescent, carmine eyes glinted with undisguised malice and as his grin grew, thin, razor-sharp fangs descended as if promising Eren his demise.

“Can’t run forever, can you, Little Rabbit?” A sickly-sweet voice curled unpleasantly through the tense atmosphere, sending deep shivers up Eren’s spine and causing his knees to buckle dangerously, his wide eyes flitting around the ominous expanse of the dark forest around him but finding himself unable to see anything more than a few feet of his surroundings. The limited vision only served to heighten his fright and he stumbled further back, away from the man, with harsh and ragged breaths tearing themselves swiftly and excruciatingly from his lungs. It was as if Eren was unable to replenish the oxygen he needed despite his inhalations accelerating.

A dark chuckle, perilously close, brought his head whipping back in front of him for his eyes to lay upon the monster not two feet away from him, forcing Eren to strain his neck to look into the man’s unsettling, lucent red orbs.

Breath catching in his lungs, Eren seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the suddenly hauntingly beautiful man before him.

Time seemed to slow and Eren gradually became unaware of the pulsing pains all over his body; the sanguine eyes no longer seemed so threatening, instead, he almost wanted to get lost in them, abruptly fascinated with their unnatural luminosity. He found himself willingly tilting his head to the side, exposing his vulnerable neck and he let his mind drift serenely, eyelids fluttering shut in contentment. Eren was vaguely aware of fabric shifting and then hot breath fanning over his throat, chilled in the misty night air as it was. The breaths became ever warmer and ever closer, until rough lips grazed his neck, gradually opening against it – inch by torturous inch.

Yet slowly, his brow furrowed and his body began to tremble with the distinct feeling of wrongness despite his mind finding such soft pleasure in giving himself up to this man. Eren’s eyes opened, slowly at first but then they shot open wide, his unsteady, injured legs lurching him backwards and into a tree as the situation rushed back to him. He regained control of his mind and snarled animalistically, fury coursing through his veins.

How _dare_ he? _How dare he!_

Eren lashed out, adrenaline numbing the pain, and his white-knuckled fist collided with the monster’s jaw with a sickening crack. A look of utter confusion mixed with upmost savagery took over the man’s face, and he hissed at Eren through the pain of getting a tooth punched straight out of his mouth.

The monster started forward, no doubt giving up on his sadistic game of Wolf and Rabbit in an attempt to attain Eren’s blood quickly and mercilessly, the man no longer held back for fear of killing Eren – Eren felt some cruel sense of satisfaction and relief knowing his death would bring an end to him seemingly endless imprisonment in that monster’s grasp. Before he could reach him, the monster was stopped by a blur of blackness crashing into him from their right amongst the towering trees.

The night was still upon them and under the forest’s canopy; the cool moonlight was unable to illuminate the area around Eren. He stared, stupefied but sightlessly at the area from which the sounds of a ferocious battle originated from; unable to see but horrified nonetheless. Animalistic growls, snarls and hisses sounded out, strident, in the otherwise silent forest, leaving Eren alone to slump back against a tree and curl up with his forehead resting uncomfortably against his bony knees. He was attempting to steady his erratic breathing and calm his racing heart whilst the fight between his saviour and assailant continued.

The noise from the fight cut off – the voice of that man no longer apparent, signalling his loss of the fight.

Eren let a shaky sigh escape him, thinking he had been saved from his imminent demise before a worse thought struck him like a punch to the gut. What if those two beasts had fought over food: over him. Surely no one who could fell such a monster was human themselves.

His breathing rate picked up again and when a light touch descended on his shuddering shoulder his head lifted, quick as lightning, and he kicked the new monster away with a foot to the stomach. Eren, ignoring the oddly human groan of pain from the monster he’d just kicked, began to scramble wildly to his feet and set off running – where, he didn’t know – his knees buckling with every other hastened step until he came crashing down harshly having tripped stupidly over a tree root. A strangled, agonised scream tore at his throat, choking him on his own saliva and leaving him lying pitifully and defeated on muddy, leaf-covered earth.

This time, when the monster came up to him, he didn’t bother fighting and instead let them manhandle him so that he was resting comfortably in their strong arms. If he was going to die, he supposed that it was better not to fight further and maybe his murderer would lessen the pain for him. Wishful thinking, he knew, but as the fight left him along with his consciousness, it was all he could do not to lose his mind as well.

Unfamiliar darkness engulfed him – cold and distressing but he was unable to hang onto wakefulness any longer and so slipped into a stress and exhaustion induced state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Levi observed silently as a boy scrambled frantically out of the small, decrepit house, a glint of sharp metal reflecting the moon’s silver light held in the boy’s tight grasp. He was weak – the boy was already stumbling and out of breath by the time he reached the edge of a forest not thirty metres from the house.

With Levi’s vampiric vision, even in the darkness, he could see how the boy’s pallid skin stretched grotesquely over his bones, how his clavicles jutted out harshly and how the tendons in the kid’s neck also appeared to bore through thin layers of flesh.

Levi quickly lost interest in him as his real target emerged from the house, chasing after the boy who had by this point disappeared inside a veil of trees. He followed the other man with his sharp eyes before setting off on foot and hounding him in silence, watching the other vampire’s every erratic move.

His target was incredibly large – all bulging muscles and strong features; he had a straight but slightly hooked nose and permanently furrowed brow bones framing beady, unnatural scarlet eyes. Light brown hair matted with filth cascades untidily over a scarred forehead, thick brows lowered in concentration as he hunted his escapee. As he continued to hunt, he man’s face split into n eerie grin displaying crooked, yellowing teeth, disgusting saliva was running sluggishly down his chin from the corners of his wide lips.

Through the trees they went, Levi watching as the vampire made a sadistic game out of terrifying the already frightened boy still attempting to fruitlessly escape his pursuer. A scowl contorted Levi’s usually passive face, teeth bared in a vicious snarl and eyes glowing a glacial grey. He could practically smell the fear hanging in the air – a fetid scent mixing with the salt of tears and sweat. Levi had to restrain his emotions into neutrality again else the other vampire would become aware of his existence and ruin the mission.

Levi’s job this time was first to scout out the target and note the supernatural man’s abilities but only engage if he thought necessary and capable.

The target managed to catch up to the boy, cackling cruelly as the kid staggered through the undergrowth, accidentally dropping his silver blade, fright leaving him in pulsing waves alongside trembling whimpers and subconscious pleas of mercy that slipped out amongst ragged breaths. A metallic tang hit his nose and Levi became cognisant of all the wounds on the boy that he previously overlooked, more focussed on his obvious malnourishment.

But he couldn’t dwell on it; the kid had finally lost his energy and was facing the vampire, stumbling backwards a few meagre steps as if that would save him from death’s claws. Levi grimaced as the vampire referred to the boy as a ‘Little Rabbit’, revolted at the clear implication of prey Vs predator. The boy was hyperventilating, wide eyes glistening with unshed tears. His eyes seemed to gloss over and he became unseeing, giving his attacker ample time to get close to him; Levi wanted nothing more than to step in and prevent whatever was about to transpire, however, he needed to gage more of his target’s abilities.

Just as he had expected, the vampire used a hypnotic charm that is somewhat common in vampires to convince the boy to give up his life – or at least his humanity. Levi wasn’t sure which was worse.

He observed in morbid fascination as the kid let his head fall to the side, leaving his neck on display for the vampire to drain his life away, carotid artery pumping blood swiftly and eyelids lowering slowly. Levi’s eyes widened further as he spotted the man’s hand caressing the boy’s upper thigh deceivingly gently, elongated claws perilously close to his femoral artery. He was frozen for too long, long enough that had the other vampire wanted to, he could have ripped out the boy’s throat and Levi wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it.

Luckily for them both, the boy managed to gain control of his being once more and lashed out at his assailant, scoring a brutal blow to the vampire’s open jaw. The kid’s eyes, still clouded somewhat by terror, held a new light within – a roaring flame of pure, unadulterated fury. His startlingly heterochromatic green and golden eyes were manic and bright, even as the vampire lunged for him.

It was seeing the sheer rage in the kid’s eyes that tore him from his reverie, forcing his body into gear before his mind could catch up. He charged at the man, engaging immediately in a battle he knew he’d win. His fangs and claws descended and ripped into the man struggling inefficaciously beneath him – despite Levi’s smaller stature he was able to keep the man down because he knew just which nerves to tear to render his opponent immobile and vulnerable.

The man spat on his cheek and Levi snarled ferinely, digging his claws into the monster’s chest and pressing. He didn’t stop until he felt the unfortunately familiar sensation of his claws piercing the man’s heart, curling them with the other vampire’s horrid shrieks as background noise and pulling with all his might.

He was left with the heart of the vampire still beating sedately in his palm. Closing his fingers slowly, he allowed the man to watch his own death in the form of Levi crushing his heart in an enclosed fist. The man’s head dropped down, eyes open and glassy, jaw wide in an aborted yell and Levi stared unfeelingly before he remembered about the boy.

Levi stood and turned around, expecting to see nothing but trees and bushes – he assumed that the kid would have run for it as soon as the vampire’s attention was no longer focussed on him. Alas, there the boy was, huddled into a ball and quaking violently. He was emanating fear still, the scent becoming near unbearable as Levi neared and it spiked abruptly when he foolishly laid a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

In spite of Levi’s countless years of training and experience, he did not foresee the kick to his abdomen and the boy managed to fiercely knock him backwards, leaving him wheezing from the pain.

When the pain dwindled and finally left him, he straightened up and searched for the boy with foreign concern simmering in his blood. Levi’s ears picked up uneven breathing and hasty, uncoordinated footsteps and he dogged the noises until a strident crash followed by a shrill scream penetrated the tense atmosphere. He sped up, his concern now near palpable. Levi came across the boy lying mostly still on the damp earth with only fluctuating tremors and open eyes revealing the kid’s state of living.

Those heterochromatic eyes stared lifelessly at nothing even as Levi lifted the boy steadily into his arms. However, the stuttering, shallow breaths told him that the kid was still alive. Tears leaked progressively from his dull orbs down gaunt cheeks and Levi winced sympathetically when his fingers brushed over where the boy’s skin distended abnormally over his rib cage, evident even through his tattered, baggy T-shirt. Levi’s brows furrowed as he took in the kid’s incredibly light weight and the feverish heat of his pallid skin; he looked into lustreless eyes that did not meet his own and marvelled as a few sombre tears escaped before his eyelids lowered and shielded them from the further horrors of this dystopian world.

The kid’s breathing slowed and deepened to a more comfortable rate though they were still ragged and painful-sounding. Once Levi was sure that he was deeply unconscious, he took out his work phone and called his boss – Erwin Smith.

“The target has been dealt with – the body should disintegrate within a half-hour.” Forever blunt and to the point, he reported his information shortly, leaving out the more specific details such as his opponents abilities: he knew Erwin would call Levi to his office later anyway for a more in-depth discussion of the mission so he settled for the bare minimum over speakerphone. “Good work, Levi. I’ll send a car to your location – just tell me the address and the driver will find you.”

Levi debated asking who the driver would be for a minute before realising that he should likely mention the boy currently sleeping restlessly in his arms, “Erwin, I think the target was holding a child captive; I have him with me – what should I do with him? I don’t know anything about what was done to him or how long he was held captive there, nor how much he knows about the target but he definitely witnessed his partial transformation. He’s currently unconscious.”

There was nothing but silence on the other line for a few tense moments before Erwin concluded that Levi should bring the kid with him for both his and their safety. Nodding along absently, he began walking back to the desolate road he came from, passing his target’s bleeding corpse on the way.

He wasn’t worried about it being discovered – it was incredibly early in the morning, not long after two am, he’d wager, and the body would be gone in under an hour.

The road that met him as he exited the forest was completely deserted and overwhelmingly grey: the abandoned, decrepit buildings, the cracked road, even the flickering street lamps illuminating faint circles of fractured concrete in scarce glow were a dull grey. Sitting tiredly on a pavement curb with the kid now resting curled in his lap, he messaged Erwin the location he’d seen on a nearby street lamp and what he knew the general area to be and awaited the car coming to pick him up. Levi tilted his head backwards until it rested uncomfortably against a street lamp and closed his eyes, senses still alert for any unwelcome company.

What must have been around half an hour passed before the telltale sound of car tires and a familiar rumbling engine reached his ears. He opened his eyes into slits, watching through his lashes as one of his company’s cars drove steadily towards him and his thankfully still unconscious companion. The car stopped a few feet from and Petra Ral, part of Levi’s hunting squad stepped out from behind the now open car door.

She must have been informed swiftly of the situation, namely the boy resting in his lap, because she cast her eyes down and smiled a soft and sympathetic smile at the pitiable being encircled by Levi’s black clad arms. He got to his feet stiffly but carefully – he didn’t want to wake the boy and have to deal with a confused and terrified child on top of the exhaustion clinging relentlessly to his bones.

The two adults didn’t speak apart from when Levi tried to settle the boy into the car’s backseat and the brat clung stubbornly to him, arms locked around Levi’s neck, breaths tickling his right ear. He was forced to bring the kid with him into the passenger seat, buckling them both in and glaring at Petra when she giggled softly, “Won’t let you go, huh?” He grumbled and shook his head but otherwise made no move to acknowledge he further: he was simply too tired. As he had done with the less than comfortable street lamp earlier, he lent his head back and shut his eyes.

And if his arms tightened somewhat around the boy, bringing him closer to his chest prior to falling into a deep slumber? Well, no one would speak on it for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any ideas or critisism of my work that you have.
> 
> Oh! The title is in German by the way and I used multiple online translators for it as I am literally incapable of learning another language so please do correct me if I'm wrong.  
> It's meant to say After Dark.
> 
> (I never claimed I was good at making up titles).


End file.
